Servant Of Evil
by AdorkableAz
Summary: Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, a queen gave birth to twins. Unfortunately, the twins were separated soon enough. Delic grew to become the selfish King of the kingdom, only to have Shitsuo return and become his loyal tool. A Servant Of Evil. TW: Decapitation, suicide and a lot of character death.


** Prologue**

** This story idea is based from the Story Of Evil Saga with Servant Of Evil as the core story. The songs Prince Of Blue, Daughter of Red, Daughter of Green also play a huge part in this story. Since we all know how it goes, yes there will be character death (a lot of it actually). Plus, if you cannot handle decapitation or suicide, please leave because there is something relative to the topic of it. I recommend listening to Servant Of Evil while reading, it adds more feel to the story atmosphere.**

** I do not own Durarara! or any of the character alternates.**

** I am not responsible for any feels...and am not sorry for it.**

* * *

_When we were born, church bells rang of their blessings toward us. We held so many expectations, given so many standards. We used to play together every day. You were often given the most attention because I was often so quiet. I never have asked for much, I was younger yet more resourceful. I would bury myself into a world of reading, studying many things and getting intelligent every day. You were often given many things, all that you wanted. Your decisions on things made you better suited for the throne._

_However…you preferred playing with me. You loved to sneak up on me whenever I'm reading, most often that one corner in the garden. It was fun. Playing tag and hide and seek till dusk, chasing after butterflies and placing bugs in the servants' quarters…God, I miss all of that. I treasured every single day, writing consistently in a journal. I would usually stay up a bit later to watch you sleep, tuck you into your bed and read a bit more before falling asleep myself._

_Those were happy times, joyful wonderful days…_

_That is until the few days before our birthday came._

_Mother and Father were discussing over who should claim the throne. A kingdom couldn't have twins ruling a country, unless they were wed. However, something like that just wouldn't happen. Our parents don't plan on getting both us married. Instead, they thought it was best to separate us. One would be raised in the castle we lived in, the other raised in a boarding school far, far away. Since we had a nanny that often watched over us, she had to tell our parents who are the best to rule as king. Delic…he was chosen to rule the throne._

_I was eavesdropping. I know I shouldn't have._

_We were going to be separated, I panicked. I don't want to leave you alone. I had the thought of leaving you all by yourself here. You wouldn't have anybody to talk with or even play with anymore. I knew it was irrational to protest. I knew I shouldn't be sticking my nose into such matters…_

_I screamed in protest…for the sake of us._

_Which was probably the biggest mistake of my life. Hey, I couldn't help it. I was a young boy. Father's face darkened and I was smacked on the face that night. He told me to keep quiet of it, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was afraid of being hit again. That was why I was so quiet that very same night, but I did request that I sleep in the same bed with you._

_As that night was our last one together._

_The next morning, after breakfast, we were playing in the garden. We were approached by some elders. There was such tension built in the atmosphere, I knew what was going to happen and the first thing I said was run. You obliged and we sprang off together. You thought it was a game until you saw the fear in my eyes. We were safe until somebody grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder. I began to flail and kick the air. I was being carried away and into a carriage. You ran after me, calling out to me not to go and not to take me away. You tried to reach out for my outstretched hands but Mother held you back. Even her eyes looked mournful, filled with her remorse. She knew doing something like this to her children would break them._

_What was she thinking? Just because Father ruled the entire kingdom doesn't mean she couldn't speak up her opinions. Unless he turned her words down. I knew she wouldn't do something this horrible. I knew she wouldn't._

_But it's too late now. I'm driven off in a carriage, far away from home. Away from Delic, away from everything I used to know._

* * *

**Az: A short prologue is always a good way to start. I would've done longer but I got writers' block.**

**Shitsuo: Eh...I see you're trying to kill people again...with emotional distress.**

**Az: Yep. **

**Delic: Aw, I have no say in this?**

**Az: No, maybe the next chapter. This prologue's mostly in Shitsuo's point of view. Yeah, readers, there's a lot of potential ships here.**

**Delic/Shitsuo: Well, you ship us together.**

**Az: SHHHH...they're gonna bash me now. **

**Shitsuo: Alright, if you people would so dearly review, Az may update the next chapter in two weeks. He's got exams next week so expect it later.**

**Delic: Until next time!~ **

**Az: Yeeess...give me motivational speeches...not too long though.**


End file.
